


Something About Him

by YourKinglyQueen



Series: Ikajosh [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, Libraries, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourKinglyQueen/pseuds/YourKinglyQueen
Summary: Human libraries offered an extensive collection of fiction Ikaru adored to read, a series, in particular, he would die for. Going into the library down the street was an easy feat, a simple grabbing of a book then on his way out but he ended up finding something- someone, rather, more interesting instead.





	Something About Him

**Author's Note:**

> _Just in case_ anyone happens to stumble upon this. This will be a series of brief little fics to keep me organized since Docs is really frazzling when you have 900000000 WIPS in it. There's an entire story with these characters, mainly about Ikaru and Josh, who will be his significant other in the storyline was added at a much later time -during the rewriting period- so I gotta...adjust things over.

For as loud and boisterous as he was, libraries, in all their peace and quiet, were one of his favorite places to lounge around in. Human literature was unlike what the gods had in their realm; the same books he read for millennia while he was obligated to stay on this planet till life evolved enough to start writing and lord, were his favorite those silly little first persons as they called it. There was something fun about it and for mere mortals _some_ of them were actually good and he was able to immerse himself in them for hours at a time under the warm light of his lamp. Responsibilities were at the lowest of his list at the moment, the librarian just shot him an email that they had the final book of the Michale Vey series which led him to flash step from his room to the massive doors of the library. 

It was quite well built and he found himself observing the columns before he opened the door and made his way to the young adult section. Children had stared at him as he made his way there, as one would expect from beings whos nerve complex was staggeringly behind the times. Gods were known to live here throughout the world, throughout the galaxy and the universe it twirled in- they have before humans were even humans before they were even evolving opposable thumbs. Ikaru had enough of a reputation from the Mayans and historically found remnants of his clashes with other gods for people to understand who he was and this...this was a fucking library- surely their parents would teach them to not stare so rudely at someone who wasn’t human. As if they didn’t see a deity wandering the streets daily.

_Respect should be handed to him, especially since he hardly makes noise in this establishment anyways._

Plenty of time to think about it later, of course, because the finale of a pretty fucking good series was just ten aisles down and-- currently in the hands of another man. Absolutely not. This unfaithfulness will not stand and if he got a little angrier than he intended to? Well, that wasn't anyone else's business but his own and the man who would have to be dealing with it shortly. He didn't need to assess anything about the guy, from the get-go he could tell that the man was human through and through, he could do nothing to retaliate. Ikaru raised his hands, a buzz of energy flickering behind his eyes and he then snapped his fingers.

One second the man was pulling the book from the shelf and the next, it was nice and snug in his hands. Relishing in= the moment when a human experiences something like this was always fun and he smirked like the asshole. The simplicity as their minds spin because _what the fuck just happened_ was so satisfying but that-

It didn't happen.

But he finds himself abruptly pinned by deep blue eyes and quite the glare if you asked him. He's looking at Ikaru like he's, well, fucking garbage before waltzing right up to him like he doesn't have pitch-black sclerae and bright, almost neon red pupils and snatching the book right back from his hands with a grunt before walking back to the shelf to continue browsing. Ikaru sat there, looking from his now open palm to the man with black hair _swaying_ his hips like a little brat. The other man was unfazed, to put it simply, there wasn't an ounce of fear, confusion or any other emotion humans typically had after a negative encounter with him. Interest slowly crept through his veins and once again, he felt the familiar buzz of energy thrumming behind his pupils before he walked away and repeated his earlier motion. With another snap, the last book of the Michael Vey series was in his hands and he could faintly make out the frustrated noise as he sat down in a beanie chair on the second level. 

Self-immersion was never hard, a book about children with the ability to manipulate electricity, written by a man who had no abilities himself. Zeus himself would love to read this and he was almost positive there were things in here he didn't even know could be done with that sort of stuff. Cooking people like a microwave by manipulation the electrons in radioactive atoms? Farfetched and just his type of tea. Several minutes passed by then, the god perpetually lost in the words because _this scene was getting good_ when the book was once again, snatched from his hands and the flurry of agitation peaked in his body. 

His reaction was immediate, he was off the beanie bag and in the guy's face. "For someone who could die so easily, you sure do love playing death by the reigns don't you?"

The guy scoffed, bright blue eyes not once leaving Ikarus own and oh how _easy_ it would be to delve into his mind and have his very essence on a fucking leash. A peek wouldn't hurt, there would be flaws in his soul as there were every other mortal being, but what he saw had...stunned him, albeit briefly. Being able to read the soul of living beings, deities alike...it was a gift but everything was color-coded. A tainted soul turned grey, corrupt through and through was almost black. An angry soul had the faintest tint of red, and a man gone mad had a soul the color of blood. Someone who lost themselves to sadness, a deep-sea blue and someone on the verge of doing so a tint of it. Broken souls, however, had cracks in them...like a rock worn down by wind and water over time, eroded in some places but still colored just so.

This man's soul was...it had cracks in it, a small crack that webbed out like bolts in the center but it was otherwise white, hardly fading in color. Pure, in every sense of the word save for the slight damage he could see. Maybe his mind would hold much darker secrets, humanity was based on greed and lies...though some had only the best intentions. He has not committed crimes or actions considered sinful, corrupting, just yet. Ikaru let his eyes glaze over the other man, a few inches shorter than he was. Black hair that was well kept, short on the sides and long on the top- an updo a little like his own, without the side buzz. His fashion sense wasn't...awful, just a side note in his mind, those jeans fit him well- filled to perfection and he...was attractive. Sharp features and an even sharper gaze.

This one was observant.

"See, you think you're doing something with," He made a motion with his hands at his face "The eyes but stealing a book is no way to tell someone you're interested in them. I saw it first, asshole and this is the last and _only_ copy of it in the entire district so either you wait for me to finish it and be lucky enough to pick it up. when I return it or buy it online and support the author directly." 

And snippy.

He tilted his head, perplexed by his response. This one was...especially different, the way he talked to Ikaru- a godlike he was on equal footing. 

"Funny of you to speak to me with that kind of attitude, someone who's so clearly on the bottom of the food chain I inhabit. Careful with how fast you run that mouth of yours little bunny, a wolf could take your life away like," He snapped his fingers again, book popping right back into his hand "that." An empty threat, poured out of his mouth before he could stop it but he didn't regret it. Telling the truth might hurt some, but it was the most effective way of getting things through someone's thick skull. 

"Ohhh I get it. This whole little moment we're having- it makes sense." It did not affect this man. "You got some fucky little powers going on and now you're ego is the size of the moon, cute but it's nowhere near attractive. Empty threats don't work on me, assface, your little subgroup of living beings do that well enough every day. Walk around like you own the place-"

"But I _do_ own this place. I own quite a bit of territory."

"So you're the big bad boss to what...the city? You just let these other assholes sit and simmer and treat humans like shit because we weren't born with abilities?"

"Not quite...think a little bigger, just a _smidge_."

The response was immediate. "Ok fine...you own a portion of the state, maybe even a coastal line if that pride you have going on is any hint to something"

Ikaru gave a smile, condescending through and through. A god of his caliber was not well known amongst the half-breeds or simple mortals. Even some pure-blooded gods knew nothing of who he was till he spelled it out for them. "A little bigger...something..._out of this world_ I'm afraid but I don't like giving things away...a quick google search or, oh I don't know, I may even give you access to the Library of Divine Dialect. Not sure how versed you are in the history of gods but I don't have time to spell things out for you, you're going to have to research me on your own and I really," He waved the book in his hands "Need to get to reading this. Give me your name so I can hold this for you when I'm finished...should be about two days or so." 

And that was final, if the book was so much as looked at funny he'd break the guy's arm just to humor his empty threat; but he must have caught on to it and left it well enough alone, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. Ikaru could practically hear the gears turning in his mind, contemplating his next move but he allowed the energy to surge to the back of his eyes and they were glowing, for real this time while he met the other's gaze. Trying as it might to not look him up and down, imagine what the muscles that filled the shirt out nicely looked like just by the definition of his collarbone. 

"Joshua..."

For a brief moment, he waited for the last name. Joshua was such a common name, he could easily pass it on to the librarian when he was done, tell them to hold it under the name of Joshua and then be off with it- where someone who, definitely wasn't this man could grab it and keep it for months or some shit. 

"I can't believe we're already on a first-name basis, babes but I need a last name because that name is about as rare as the weeds in the cracks of concrete."

The other's eyes narrowed at him and with a huff, he whispered out his last name, much to the lack of Ikaru's attention span. "What?"

"Joshua Labruna...that's- that's my name."

Ikaru nodded, a smile dancing across his face. He was flustered, how cute, someone so brass and verbally violent reduced to this with a brief mentioning of his name. It was intriguing to say it plainly; his lack of fear, the gaze that was almost as sharp as his own and, apparently a nastily accurate intuition and a knack for reading social cues. So much to unravel because now the god was interested in everything about this man, the way his soul burned so purely even with the damage it has taken or the way his eyes held so much unspoken knowledge. If he wasn't so hyper fixated on reading the book then he would put more effort into reading what his soul said about him. 

"Do you enjoy libraries and...have you ever been to the Dialect Library?"

"I...do and no. Why? Do they have that last book from a highly critically acclaimed series called Michael Vey?"

"No, not quite but I sense you're a book nerd and because I find that endearing along with your," A very obvious up and down "other assets and that spark of yours, please feel free to go in and out as you so please."

Joshua, he was gonna call him Josh because his mental process didn't need to waste energy on two extra letters, looked stunned at such a rapid change of heart. Ikaru found himself confused by his own saying, but not even close to surprised. He _was_ known for spastic decisions and this man was...different. 

"Well, Joshua..for the sake of familiarity, my name is Ikaru Regania- look me up in the library and ensure you arrive at the building on Tuesday- the main librarian Al'oahl will get you acquainted with everything so long as you mention you're a plus one. And also for this book, because I'm going to hold it as a 'for this person' option." With that he was off, jumping off the railing and fucking _floating_ down to the front desk, but not before he heard the faint 'what the fuck just happened' that came out of such a pretty mouth. 

Oh, how fun this would be.


End file.
